Cansaço
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Kurenai não sabe mais o que fazer, agora que a ele se foi. Contém spoilers dos capítulos 328 e 330. [AsuKure][Desafio Rêlampago MDF]


**Nota: Essa fic contém spoilers do capítulo 328 e 330. Não leu o mangá, se rala cara.**

---

---

_Cansaço_

---

Estava cansada. A cada badalada do grande relógio a informava de quantas horas ela perdera naquele estado quase vegetativo.

Seu cansaço não era físico, não era uma coisa que uma boa noite de sono pudesse curar. Sua sensação de desgaste era completamente emocional, coisa que só o tempo é capaz de curar, quando é capaz.

O relógio emitia um barulho seco cada vez que o ponteiro avançava, lembrando-a de cada segundo que perdia estando daquele modo.

Lembrava-se de cada palavra, de cada gesto, cada baforada amarga cheirando a cigarro em seu pescoço. Mas apenas lembrar não era suficiente. Ela queria poder vê-lo acender outro cigarro, sentir seus _braços_ ao redor dos seus ombros, _permitir_ que ele dormisse alguns minutos a mais em sua cama.

Ela era uma especialista em genjutsu, manipular lembranças, pensamentos e sentidos era o que fazia de melhor.

Então por que ela não conseguia apagar suas próprias lembranças?

Desde que soube da morte dele, a cena se repetia. Ela com as costas contra a parede fria, segurando as pernas próximas ao corpo e brincando com uma caixa de cigarros com as mãos, sem ousar abri-la e retirar um de dentro.

Seus antigos alunos já a haviam visitado mais de uma vez, na esperança de sacudi-la daquele estupor e assim ter de volta a mulher que ela um dia fora. Com seu mau-humor e sua incredulidade. Mas nada parecia fazer efeito.

Ela tentou, por diversas vezes, apagar as memórias que compartilhava com ele. Em sua cabeça, se ela jamais lembrasse que um dia o conhecera, a _mágoa_ de tê-lo perdido não existiria, e tudo seria muito mais fácil. Porém, sempre quando faltava apenas mais um par de selos, ela abaixava as mãos, pegava a carteira de cigarros e encostava suas costas à parede fria, ouvindo o relógio bater, marcando seus minutos perdidos.

Ela já havia pecado muito durante a sua vida. O primeiro beijo que roubara de um colega ninja, uma declaração de amor ignorada, um silencioso pedido de ajuda deixado de lado, pequenos pecados que pesavam em sua consciência.

Mas o seu maior pecado, aquele que a atormentaria até a sua morte, era o de ter se _afastado_ de seus princípios como ninja, a ponto de permiti-lo em sua vida.

Ele, com sua barba mal-feita e seu cigarro tranquilamente perdurado em um dos cantos da boca.

Ele, que não se irritava com nada, e estava sempre tentando proteger os outros.

Ele, Sarutobi Asuma, morto em combate.

O relacionamento amoroso entre ninjas era estritamente proibido, e agora ela finalmente entendia a razão. Doía demais ver a pessoa amada perecer diante do inimigo. Doía demais ter que levantar o rosto e fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Doía demais.

O relógio anunciava a passagem de mais uma hora, o som forte das badaladas ecoava em seus ouvidos, mas ela não se moveu ou deu qualquer outra indicação de que estava ouvindo.

Em algum ponto da _jornada_ dele, ela soube. Simplesmente soube. Como se uma mão de ferro entrasse em seu peito e esmagasse seu coração entre seus dedos, tirando uma parte dela.

Mas só quando Shikamaru a procurou para lhe contar o que ocorrera foi que ela confirmou suas suspeitas.

Asuma morrera e levara consigo um pedaço dela. Justamente o pedaço que ela mais amava em si mesma. Justamente aquilo que fazia a vida valer a pena.

Porque Asuma era a melhor parte dela.

E ela não tinha coragem de apagar de sua mente as memórias dele.

Doía demais.

A carteira de cigarros caiu no chão quase sem fazer som algum, e ela pareceu ignorá-la completamente, abraçando suas pernas com mais força, sem forças para continuar chorando.

Estava cansada de chorar.

-.-.-.-

* * *

Há! Um dia antes do fim do prazo ;D

As palavras em itálico são as palavras obrigatórias do desafio.

Mandem um review me xingando por isso ser muito curto, eu adoro receber reviews de pessoas me xingando por ser curto...

Ayumi


End file.
